Snap!
by electrakitty74
Summary: Collins never noticed Angel's bracelets before


**Title: **Snap!  
**Author:** Sarah  
**Feedback:** Love it, please leave it. . .positive or negative  
**Pairing: **Angel/Collins my OTP and OTO (One True Obsession)  
**Word Count: **588 (drabble)  
**Rating: **Ummm. . .PG-13  
**Genre: **Fluff  
**Summary: **Collins never noticed her bracelets before  
**Notes: **Ahh . . I got nothin'  
**Special Thanks: **I gotta headache, you all know who you are and why I love you. . .  
**Spoilers: **none  
**Warnings: **The government apparently actually spent money thinking about this game . . .if that ain't a warning I don't know what is  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, especially not RENT and certainly not the Department of Adolescent Promiscuity in Washington (yup, your tax dollars hard at work)

Climbing into his lap, she is all coltish legs and arms. Fresh out of the shower and she smells like fresh linen and strawberries, her curls damp and sweet against his cheek, her skin warm. His book forgotten, he turns to her, kissing her wet curls and one bare wristbone, its hand curled around his shoulder.  
"What're these?" He asks, pulling on the thin rubber bracelets a rainbow around her arms.  
"Don't break them," she warns, smiling. "You break them, you know what you gotta do to me?"  
Grinning, he asks "No, what?" One eyebrow raised, he gazes into her eyes, mischievous and innocent and sexy all at once.  
"Depends on the color," she replies, her voice a purr, nearly a growl.  
Keeping his eye contact, he grins crookedly and chooses a bracelet at random, lifting it with his finger. Not even looking at it he pulls until it breaks. She looks down at it, then back up at him.  
"Red? Not bad for a start." Putting a hand on his cheek, she pulls his face to her, kissing him, nudging his head backwards, his mouth open, her tongue in his mouth. Their tongues tangle for a long moment, reminiscent of high school, when he could vaguely remember girls wearing bracelets like these. _Who knew this was what they were for? _She breaks the kiss, smiling against his lips. He moves toward her but she stops him, fingers on his lips.  
"Only one. You only broke one bracelet."  
"But I . . ."  
"Those are the rules. Choose again."  
He does, randomly selecting a pink one, pulling 'til it snaps. She smiles, giggling a little, and reaches over to give him a hug.  
"That was lame."  
"You suggesting you don't like hugging me?" She asks, all offended innocence.  
"No, but. . ."  
"You want more, try again."  
He grins at her. She loves games. Choosing an orange bracelet he slips his finger under it. _Snap_. Positioning herself on his lap, she leans in, kissing him gently, chastely.  
"How do you remember all this?"  
"I got nothing but useless information up here," she replies, tapping one temple.  
"Then pick me a better one."  
She considers carefully, looking over the bits of rubber still left on her wrist and picks up a light blue one. Holding it up, she waits 'til he slips his finger under it, then pulls hers away. He holds her eyes with his, then pulls the bracelet hard and breaks it. A cry of surprise escapes her lips. Serious expression on her face, she repositions herself so that she's straddling him. Taking his hands she puts them under her, on her ass, and he smiles as she winds her arms around his neck.  
"Supposed to be just a hug but-" she cuts herself off as she kisses him, hard. He's surprised, but responds immediately, lifting her hips, pulling her toward him. She giggles inside his mouth when he picks her up and puts her on the couch, never letting go of her lips as he positions himself over her.   
"This isn't part of the game," she murmurs, smiling, as his lips travel down her neck, biting roughly at it. Opening her eyes, she realizes he's stopped and is staring intently down at her.   
"Then show me which one to break," he growls.  
Trembling, she brings her wrist between them and picks up one of several black ones. Crushing his lips back on hers, he rips two from her wrist, just to be sure.


End file.
